


Mad Harriet's Eyes Widened

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lashina and Mad Harriet two sentence fiction. Mad Harriet's eyes widened after she attacked a scowling Lashina.





	Mad Harriet's Eyes Widened

I never created Mad Harriet and Lashina.

Mad Harriet's eyes widened after she attacked a scowling Lashina. It was dark.

THE END


End file.
